Brothers' Mistake
by arlena.ferrell
Summary: Mikey becomes sick and it's Leo and Donnie's fault. They didn't know the stuff they made Mikey eat would make him really really sick. They just wanted to free Raph so they could find away home.
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_**Brothers' Mistake**_

Leo and Donnie didn't mean for it to happen, they didn't think that anything serious would happen, and they only did it to get Raph free so they could go back to Earth. They didn't know the stuff they made Mikey eat would make him sick. I mean really sick.

Raph was woken up in the middle of the night to a sound that made him nervous. He got out of bed running to the bathroom it sounded like someone was sick."Mikey, what's wrong bro?"All he got was a frightened whimper to be followed by more vomiting. He got down on his knees and was rubbing circles gently on Mikey's shell. "Gonna get Donnie k."Mikey just nods his head ok and then continues to puke. Raph runs to Donnie's lab, shakes him awake, and says, "Wake up Mikey needs ya come on." Don jumps and follows Raph to where Mikey is. By the time the get there Leo is in the bathroom with Mike. He's holding their lil' bro against his plastron, using a cold cloth wiping it against his face and head. "He passed out as soon as I got in here and he's burning up."

"Let's get him to the lab so I can figure out what is going on."

Leo carried Mikey to the lab and laid him down on the bed. Donnie quickly started taking vitals, drew blood, and covered him up. He soon noticed something strange even though Mike was burning up his temp was low, which he told the others didn't make sense. He took some of the blood to put on a slide for the microscope and put the rest through his machines. Upon examining the blood he noticed a grayish substance attacking Mikey's cells. Just then on of his machines went off signaling it found something. Don rolled his chair over to exam the results and gulped, "Leo this is kind of our fault."

"Wha' do ya mean brainiac?" Raph asked.

"Well when we escaped the Triceratons, to rescue you we had Mikey eat that one stuff, and it's attacking his system. I swear if I had know I would have thought of something else Raph."

"So l't m' g't this straight ya and fearless poisoned our baby bro just to free me, are ya two stupid, I would rather be stuck instead of this, and ya betta fix it understand." With that Raph stormed off to the dojo. Leo walked over to Mikey running his hand across Mike's forehead, "I'm so sorry Mikey."


	2. Unexpected

still dont own em

2 Hours Later:

"Leo what I don't understand is why we are just finding out about this now. If he was going to sick he should have done so sooner."

"I don't know Don but I have faith in the fact that you'll find out."

"Can you fix me some coffee I'm going to be up for a while trying to figure this out?"

"Yeah no problem."

Leo walked out of the door and towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for Don. Meanwhile Don was in his lab thinking of ways to find out how and why Mikey was just now getting sick. The first thought that came to his mind was to see what kind of chemicals this stuff would react to. He shot that idea down quickly when he realized Mikey wasn't exposed to any chemicals. Maybe it could react to a gas he pondered. Luckily he had a small amount of it left, he set to work doing what was needed to expose the substance to any gases that they encounter on a day to day basis, and then he started to run his tests. Buy this time Leo has come back in with his coffee. "Anything yet Don?"

"No I'm testing it against gases right now but nothing has affected it."

"What about chemicals?"

"Thought about it but he hasn't been exposed to any, but I could do it to be on the safe side."

"Ya betta", came a rough Brooklyn accent.

They turned around and seen Raph standing by Mikey's bedside wiping a cool cloth along his brow. They were stunned at the fact that they didn't even sense him come into the room. Leo and Raph saw Donnie prepare to do every chemical analysis possible. In the meantime Raph pulled up a chair laid his head on Mike's plastron taking in the comfort of his breathing and heart beat thinking everything's going to be alright. Within moments he was asleep and surprisingly he never started to snore that night. They all slept in the lab that night.

The next morning they all woke up to Donnie's machines going off signaling they were done. Raph had gotten a few extra blankets for Mikey during the night because he started to become cold but just like yesterday instead of a low temp he had a high temp which confused them even more. Leo and Raph watched as Donnie's face became twisted into one of confusion, "NOTHING!" he yelled throwing the papers to the floor.

"My sons what is going on in here?"

Aw shell we forgot to tell Splinter, they all thought as they turned towards the door, to their father standing and looking at them. He then saw Mikey lying on the bed covered in blankets looking very sick. "My sons what is wrong with Michelangelo"? That's when they recounted the story to him.

"Hmm I see and you have no clue as to why it has reacted now?"

"No sensei." Donnie replied.

"Dad", called a weak voice.

"I am here my son."

"Hurts to breathe."

Donnie quickly came fore ward and checked his machine. Once again that face of confusion was seen. "Donatello, what is wrong?"

"He's getting enough oxygen according to the machine; this has got me very confused."

Don decided that he needed to look at Mikey's body maybe he missed something obvious. He then moved to Mike's right side removed the covers and his face paled considerably. His little bro's right side was littered with bruises, and they looked as if they were freshly made. He gently put his fingers on them before he could apply pressure Mikey whimpered from the pain it caused him.

"Sorry bro."

"What is that from?" they other three questioned.

"I would say it's being caused by this compound being in his system."

"Morning practice is canceled I need to meditate on this." With that Splinter planted a gentle kiss to his son's fore head and left for his room.

Donnie removed the covers gently but found no more bruising on his baby brother's body. He was extremely confused by all of this; nothing made sense to his scientific brain. "Hey can someone call April, I need an extra mind on this maybe she can see something I've missed."

"I'll do it," Leo said.

"Raphie."

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Soup please."

"You got it."

Raph went to the kitchen and pulled out a pot and a can of chicken noodle soup. I can at least do this for him and I'll beat the shell outta Donnie and Leo when Mikey is all betta. As soon as the soup was done he put some in a bowl for Mikey and took it to the lab.

"Hey Mike I got soup for ya."

"Thanks bro."

Mikey tried to sit up but couldn't find the strength to do so. Raph sat the bowl down slide in behind his brother and propped him up. Leo came back in and told them that April and Casey both were coming down. He then noticed Raph trying to help Mikey eat and propped up at the same time. He smiled and walked over took the spoon from Raph and together they helped Mikey eat his bowl of soup. Just as they finished Splinter had led Casey and April into Donnie's lab.

"Whoa guys ya waited this long to call us?"

"What do you mean Casey?" Leo asked.

Casey walked over and pulled Mikey's elbow pads away from his body and that's when they noticed that he had started to loose weight. They were all shocked: Raph went into overprotective big brother mode, Donnie went into serious Doctor Don mode, and Leo turned into a mother hen as usual. Donnie told April everything that has been wrong with Mikey and that he didn't find anything in his tests. April began looking over his analysis and came up with nothing as well. April and Casey stayed and helped they guys with Mikey. Over the next two days his symptoms continuously flip-flopped all over the place. Nothing made sense at all.

Then towards noon on the third of April and Casey being there an answer finally revealed itself. Splinter came into check on his youngest son at this point Mikey was awake when he seen his father he weakly called out, "Daddy…" It pained everyone to here knowing that Mikey only did that when he was really, really ill. "I am here my son." Mikey smiled his sweet smile and fell asleep.

"Donatello I may have found your solution."

"What is it sensei?"

"Food."

"What?"

At that moment Casey came in, tripped over an old engine Donnie had left in the floor, and spilled some chocolate powder on an untested piece of the substance and finally they found something that it reacted to. Everyone stared in shock. Raph said, "Ya have got ta be kidding me."


	3. More Help

Still don't own them

"It reacted to chocolate what in the, how…" Leo was cut of by Don shushing all of them because Mikey was still asleep.

By this time they've taken Mikey's pads and belt off of him to make him feel more comfortable. When he was awake he would have to be propped up, they still had to feed him. And even though it was summer they had to bring in the heaters when he felt cold. His weight went up and down too.

"I don't know who to treat it okay, at least not yet."

"My son maybe you should contact the utroms they may be able to help us."

"That seems to be the best direction and we may have to go to the farmhouse just to make sure he doesn't get something from being in the sewers."

"It's just starting to get dark enough we could leave in a bit", April said.

Leo started the transmission to the Utroms and Professor Honeycutt for help. Raph climbed on the bed with Mikey embracing him in a hug and stayed like that for 10 minutes. Don and April began analyzing the gray substance that came into contact with the chocolate to see what they could discover. Casey and Splinter finally pulled Raph away to help them pack.

"Don is it safe to move him?" Raph asked letting his adopted Brooklyn accent drop out of concern.

"I don't know, but I would rather not take the chance of him getting even more ill than this."

Raph just nodded in understanding and walked away. Leo called for Donnie when he made contact with their friends and the professor was more very happy to help his friends with their problem. Then they began to explain what happened and their discoveries up to this point. Mr. Mortu was also listening in to be able to help as well. They also told them what they planned to do with moving him out of the sewers.

"I agree with the thought to move Michelangelo my friends, it would help improve his health greatly, and I know of the gray substance that you speak of, but I am unfamiliar with the other substance that you speak of."

"Well it is more specifically chocolate powder used to make chocolate milk with, and I have no clue how to treat it at this time", Donnie said.

Mr. Mortu spoke up then when he realized that he knew of both substances, "I believe we can help but it make take a few days to find an antidote to cleanse his system, but we will do what we can from our end and contact you the moment we have a solution."

"Thank you my friends I know Don and April will be working on our end to find a solution as well", Leo and Don bowed a goodbye as the transmission ended.

"We're all packed up Casey is bringing April's van so we can load stuff into it", Raph said still not using his adopted accent as he went to stand by Mikey 'Its my fault if I had played by the rules my little brother wouldn't be this sick' he thought as he slowly sat by his sleeping brother and for the first time in a long time Raph cried his heart out and let exhaustion take over as he feel asleep with his head on Mikey's plastron listening to him breathe.

Casey showed up with April's van and they began to load everything they needed into her van. They let Raph sleep seeing that it would be best not to wake him until they were ready to leave. Splinter decided to ride with April and Casey they were going to leave a little before the others to make sure Mikey had a place to be comfortable when he got there. After they had been gone for an hour Leo decided it was time for them to leave. He went to gently move Mikey and Don was waking Raph. As soon as Leo pulled on Mikey, Raph grabbed his wrist, and shot him a death glare. Leo nodded and let go Raph picked Mikey up gently and carried him to the elevator leading to the Battle Shell. He climbed in the back, laid down cushioning Mikey's head under his arm covered him up, and went back to sleep holding his little brother.

With a sigh Leo and Don climbed in, Don in the drivers seat he looked at Leo and said, "He doesn't trust with him does he."

"Do you blame him", was all he got as they headed out in the cover of darkness.


	4. Fresh Air

A few hours later at the farm:

"We're here guys", Donnie says.

Raph wakes up gently picking Mikey up with him. He takes him into the farmhouse and Splinter leads him to where they have set up a spot for Mikey. Raph lays him down on the bed, slips in be side him, covers both of them up, and wraps his arms around his little brother. "I'm sorry bro" he softly whispered to him. Soon he fell into a light sleep.

"My sons what is wrong with Raphael?" Splinter asked as he approached Leo and.

"We are not sure Master Splinter; he won't let us near Mikey."

"Hmm I see, he blames the two of you, but blames himself more for letting his anger get in the way. Let him have these moments he is in a state of mind that he feels he needs to be with your brother to protect him."

"Yes Sensei" Leo and Donnie say together.

Don went with April to see where they could setup his lab equipment, Master Splinter went to bed, and Leo sat on the front porch. Casey joined him a few minutes later, "Raph will snap out of this, it's just that he feels that he has ta protect Mikey all of the time, and when he thinks that Mikes in danger it really gets to 'im ya know."

Leo sat and let what Casey said to him run through his mind, he recalled every time Mike got hurt or sick, and Raph was always the first to try and care for their little brother. Whenever anyone hurt him the was a rage in Raph's eyes that was terrifying and in that moment Leo realized that Raph would actually kill to protect him, but then again they all would and to Raph they were the enemy until Mikey was better. "Your right Casey, I just... just…"

"I know" Casey cut him off, "I know. At this point the only way to help Raph is ta help Mikey, and we've already started that by bringing him here. You'll see everything will get better."

Leo was stunned he didn't know Casey could be like that. Neither did April and Donnie they stood in shock at hearing what he had to say. Then something clicked in Don's head, "Case you look at Mikey the same way Raph does don't you."

"Yeah, I do. You guys are done I think we all need to get some sleep."

The other three nodded in agreement, as Leo thought to himself, 'This is my family, my crazy messed up family and I wouldn't trade any of them for anything.' They all went their separate ways to get at least some sleep because their only thoughts were on how to help Mikey.

Two Days Later:

Raph woke in his usual spot which was in bed beside Mikey protecting him, but to his surprise Mikey was up already.

"Hey ya hungry kiddo?"

"Yeah a little."

"How about some chicken broth and crackers?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok I'll be back in a few", with that he made his way downstairs.

Raph slowly made his way down to the kitchen. The others where already down there eating. Raph made his way to the stove to make broth for Mikey when Don handed him a tray, "I know you usually make it for him, but I figured that I would help and have it done for you guys already."

"Thanks", he paused and turned to look at Leo, "Hey fearless ya coming to help hold him up or what?"

Casey gave Leo a told you so look that Leo noticed. He smiled an, I know and walked up the steps following Raph. Finally he was letting them help with their brother. They both walked in Raph raised Mikey up and Leo slide behind him. Raph put the crackers in the broth and started feeding their baby bro. After they were done Donnie walked in and they all had a half way normal conversation. Mikey looked at Don, "Any news yet Doc?"

"No but we're still looking" he smiled lovingly at his only younger brother.

"Ok" he yawned.

"Get some sleep Mikey" Leo said as he and Donnie left.

Raph let Mikey lay against his plastron as he gently rubbed a soft cloth on his forehead. This day is going like the previous two except Raph can spend all his time with Mikey now that he is letting Don and Leo help. Raph could spend more time noting any changes in his lil bros health also. So he's noticed two things now Mikey is holding down food and he was awake before Raph was this morning. Hey maybe the fresh air is helping him.


	5. Reflection, 1 Raph

Dont' own them

Later that day Raph is letting Leo and Don help him with Mikey's bath. Raph reflects upon the past week that Mikey has been ill. He delves deep into his thoughts recalling everything that he has felt over these last seven days.

At first I was angry, more specifically at Leo and Don, and there was concern for Mikey too. I was so out of it I even let my accent drop. I mean what were they thinking, he could've died for all they knew. I had a part in it as well with my anger getting out of hand like it did, and I was separated from them. Geez anger, concern, and guilt I wonder what else I've felt this week. Ok anger, I was angry with Leo and Donnie; well and myself also. I let my anger towards my bros grow I haven't been letting them see Mikey that much because I just can't let them. I let Don do his stuff, but other than that I do it myself or get Case, Ape, or dad to help me. I was so mad I didn't want them to touch him at all; my level of anger was to the point that they were to me at that time the enemy. I mean how could they, it's our unspoken rule Mikey is always going to be protected by us always, and they go and break that by getting him sick.

My anger soon gave away to guilt, or maybe I am angry at myself. I do have a part in the blame. I mean seriously I let my anger get the better of me, got separated from my bros, and Mikey has to go through all of this just because I need to be freed. It's all my fault, he's sick because of me, and maybe I should let the others help more. The most prominent feeling I've had all week though is concern for my bro. He got sick really fast with so much going wrong the one thing I thought was I'm gonna lose my lil' bro.


	6. Reflection, 2 Leo and Donnie

At the same time Raph is running through this week, Leo is doing the same. I don't blame Raph for how he has acted this past week. He didn't trust us and personally I would have felt the same. I have felt so guilty about what Don and I did. If I had known this would happen I would have ate that stuff myself or thought of another plan. This is all my fault, what will happen if we loose Mikey, and what about Raph will we loose him too. Mikey's right one of these days the guilt that I have will eat away at me from the inside out. Guilt and concern is all I've been able to feel this week. Mikey can't die we have to find a cure we can't loose him he means too much to this family. There is one thing that I do know NEVER again will I allow our secret promise to be broken, the promise between use older brothers to protect our baby. I just hope Mikey will forgive us for this. I couldn't stand it if he was mad at me. He's sick and it's my entire fault. I'm the leader, oldest brother, and I should be the ultimate protector. I should be ill not him.

Those aren't the only one running this week in their heads, Donnie is to of course. Guilt, concern, anger, and useless that's my run for feelings this week. Guilt, because of me my only younger bro is ill violently I might add. I should have come up with something else as a plan. Of course I also should have expected a reaction to it once we came back home. I'm supposed to be the brain, the healer and I allowed my baby bro to become ill. I broke the promise Raph asked us to make when we all started to train to become ninjas, the promise that Mikey will always be safe. We would protect him. Concern, Mikey's sick what else is there to say. Anger, towards Raph because he wouldn't let use help unless it was to try antibiotics and such. Useless, I couldn't even figure out a cause for this, Casey did by accident. Also I'm having a hard time trying to find a possible cure for this what ever it is.


	7. Brotherly Bonding And A Possible Cure

After giving Mikey a bath they went to put him in bed when he suddenly asked, "Hey can we go out and bask since its summer and all?"

"Now that sounds like a great idea", Raph replied.

"I second that", Donnie added.

"Let's do it", Leo said.

Raph got Mikey and headed downstairs. Leo grabbed some blankets while Don got a couple pillows for Mikey. They found a nice warm sunny spot and Leo put one blanket on the ground. Raph had Donnie lay down on end, when he did Leo propped the pillows against Don; Raph propped Mikey against Donnie, and put cover around Mikey. Raph laid by Don's feet and Leo laid down by his head. They laid in that position for a long time, Mike and Don slowly drifted to sleep, because Mike knew that in this circle his brothers wouldn't let anything bad happen and was happy knowing that the unspoken pact amongst the three eldest was renewed and now stronger than ever. Raph raised up, looked Leo in the eyes, and grinned they had their own rule one that said Donnie and Mikey would always be protected from everything that could hurt them when their older bros were around. The two laid there listening to their younger brothers breathe peacefully asleep as if everything was perfect. They stayed there until Casey, April, and Splinter came back from town.

Donnie woke up when he heard the others pull up to the house. April went to visit a college friend of hers to see if she could assist with finding out anything that could help them. The trio smiled as they saw the brothers out in the sun Mikey in between them sleeping on pillows propped against Donnie with Raph and Leo at his sides both with a protective hand on their baby brother. They all looked at the trio that was watching them with smiles on their faces.

Don asked, "Hey April find out anything?"

"A little, this stuff as a small reaction to fresh air, instead of it growing like when the chocolate powder hit it, it started to shrink, but no to the desired affect that we want."

The brothers looked upset by this news, but April quickly spoke up saying, "Hey don't look down the fresh air may help Mikey if we give it time maybe even cure him completely."

The others beamed smiles in her direction; she's right they all thought this may work out in the long run. Then they all decided to go into the house it would be dinner time in a couple of hours anyway. Raph got up and picked up Mikey and the blanket that covered him, Leo picked up the pillows and blanket, and Don mumbled something about contacting the professor with their news. Raph went back to the room where Mikey has been sleeping and watched him, while the others did what they were going to do. April fixed dinner, after it was done she handed Leo and Donnie two trays that had two bowls of tomato soup and two grilled cheese sandwiches on each and some crackers. They walked up to Mikey and Raph's shared room and walked into it seeing Mikey awake and talking with Raph. Donnie set his tray on Mikey's lap and took his bowl and plate off and set it on the night stand, and Leo gave the other on his tray to Raph.

"So Don ya g't anythin' from the Utroms end o' t'is mess?" Raph asked his Brooklyn accent shining back through.

"Just the same thing April found out, but they did suggest keeping all sweats away from Mikey until he's better, and then for a couple weeks just to make sure it is out of his system."

"Maybe you guys should try healthy foods and see if it can counter act what the chocolate did", Mikey suggests.

Leo stared at him knowing Mikey could come up with good ideas from time to time, "That might work, Don."

"I can test out normal foods, and maybe giving him some vitamins might not be a bad idea."

"It's settled then in th' mornin' Don 'ill put his brain to work on solving t'is prob of ours and see if anythin' can be done."

"So let's eat and go to bed because our little brother looks like he needs his beauty rest", Leo stated.

That is just what they did; knowing that everything was getting back to normal, and Mikey was going to recover.


	8. Getting Better

i don't own them ok to more chapters left after this on and on to my next

The next morning all four brothers were waking up in the same room. Mikey was the first one to wake up, then Raph (he trained himself to wake up when Mikey did), and Leo and Donnie woke up at the same time. They were trying to listen into the hushed conversation that Mikey and Raph were having. Raph had a notebook in his hands writing down stuff in it; Leo and Donnie gave each other a look that conveyed that they were both thinking what's going on. They rose up and looked at their bros and said, "Hey what's up?"

"Well I was just checking on Mikey ta see how he was feeling today."

"So what's with the notebook?" Donnie asked.

"Well I've been writing down any changes that have been going on with him, like yesterday he woke up before I did and he is able to hold down food."

"Anything else Raph?" Leo asked.

"Yeah this morning he's running a small fever and his body's not cold like before, so maybe the fresh air is working."

Donnie and Leo talked as Casey and Splinter came in with eggs and toast for all four turtles. Splinter smiled at seeing that his son's were getting along, 'They need to help and trust each other fore one day I will no longer be with them' he thought. The brothers turned to look at who came in and where happy to see the food that was brought to them.

"How are you feeling my son?" Splinter asked rubbing Mikey's head.

"Better than I did a few days ago dad."

Splinter smiled at this it was the one joy he got from his sons being sick the fact that they called him dad. He and Casey slipped out quietly to let the brothers eat in peace. After breakfast Donnie went to his temporary lab to get the things that he would need to take some blood from Mikey. He walked back into the room and breathed a sigh of relief that Mikey was asleep again. Donnie thought, 'This will be easy', as he walked to the bed.

"Easy as pie when he's asleep", Raph said.

"Yeah it is", Donnie replied.

"Let me know if there are any changes."

"Raph you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks."

"No  
problem."

Donnie walks out to do his tests. A few hours later he walks back in Mikey is awake and eating lunch with Leo and Raph. Donnie sits down helping himself to a sandwich, looks at the papers with him, and grins "Results are in guys."

"Well", all three say as they look at Donnie.

"It's starting to work its way out of his system, Mikey's white blood cells are actually helping to combat that substance now, and I think it's just the fresh air and good food that's working. Also another couple of days and it should be completely gone. Mikey you still can't have sweets for two weeks, and you need to take it easy still you're not back up to your normal weight."

"That's a relief," the others say.

"Ok", Mikey grinned.

They all stayed together all day again. They ate dinner together, in Mikey's room, and shared stories until they all nodded off to sleep. Raph woke in the middle of the night with Mikey nuzzling him, he smiled at himself, and he woke Don saying, "Hey Donnie I think his fever is gone now."

"You sure."

"Yeah he's nuzzling my neck and he don't feel hot no more."

"Hey you two keep it down so he doesn't wake up." With that they all went back to sleep.


	9. Promises Of More Bonding

Don't own them I wish I did. Chapter 10 is coming up and it will be the last one then onto another story it will be either tmnt or ben 10. Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews.

Mikey woke up the next morning finding that he was snuggled against Raph. He smiled as he thought about his current state of health. Man I can't believe it's almost over, I lost like 40 to 50 pounds I know it. No sweets for two weeks I think I can live with that, because I don't want to be sick again. He looks at Raph well at least not as sick as I've been. I like being sick my bros let me cuddle with them. I like to be held and comforted by them; they don't understand sometimes just how much I need it.

He snuggles closer to Raph and closes his eyes again. Man I love this, is the thought on his mind when he falls asleep. When he awoke again Leo and Donnie where coming in with breakfast. "Hey Mikey your up good, before you eat I want to check everything out again ok."

He just nods at Donnie and Raph gets up and moves off the bed to get his and Mikey's food. Donnie sits in Raph's spot and does all the normal checkups. He didn't draw blood today he figured he would wait until tomorrow or the next day seeing as how he just drew some yesterday.

"Well so far all's good we'll just do blood work in a couple of days to see if it's completely gone."

The other three breathed a sigh of relief. They all sat down to eat breakfast, and enjoy each others company again. After they had finished and Raph and Leo where cleaning up; April came in and said that Donnie's computer was receiving a message. Don left and found that it was from the Utrom home world. During the 30 minute conversation they discussed Mikey's current state of health, fresh air and healthy food to be the only cure, and a few unrelated theories. Don told them that as soon as Mikey's blood is all clear he would let them know.

Donnie saw Leo in the kitchen and said, "The professor and Mortu's findings match those of mine and April's."

Leo responded, "So we need to keep Mikey in the fresh air and feed him healthy foods until his system is clear."

"Pretty much", Don said as they both made their way upstairs.

Mike and Raph weren't in the room, Don and Leo looked at each other, and said in unison, "Outside."

Sure enough they were outside. Mikey was giggling about something when they went to where he was sitting. They followed his gaze to where Raph was kicking his legs behind him high enough to kick his rear. He was muttering to himself and they couldn't pick up what he was saying. Both looked at Mikey about ready to ask him what was going on.

He looked up and said, "He's beating himself up for getting angry and locked into solitary when we where in space. All I wanted to do was come outside and enjoy the sunshine, I get set on the swing propped up, and given a show." He laughed again.

Raph walked back over once he seen the others staring at him with Mikey. He slowly sat down next to Mikey, he knew he would have bruises from a couple of them he hit himself pretty hard. They just stared at him dumbfounded as to what to say, but Mikey said it all.

"Things happen that we cannot control, so don't beat yourself up; I got sick it happens all the time we all know that."

They all blinked at Mikey unsure of what to say. Raph scooted closer and wrapped Mikey in a hug. Donnie went to the other side and gave Mikey a hug. Leo stood behind them, placed his chin on Mikey's head, and his hands on Raph and Don's shoulders. Mikey was happy and content being embraced by all his brothers.

"It's crazy the only time we act like this is when one of us is sick, we should hug more often", Mikey said.

"We need to do this more often", Don responded.

"We will", Leo and Raph said.

"Promise because I like this", Mikey replied.

"It's a promise", his three elder siblings said.

They spent the day in each other's company. They went to a lake close by, with a picnic lunch, blankets, etc. April, Casey, and Splinter stayed behind letting the brothers enjoy some quality time with each other. When they got to the lakeLeo put the blankets on the ground spreading them out. Raph sat down and propped Mikey up against his side, he noticed that he didn't lean on him so heavily now. Lastly Donnie brought out the food for them to eat. After they ate Donnie pulled out The Hobbit and began reading, after about an hour they decided to swim in the lake. Leo stayed close to the bank with Mikey and sat down. Raph and Donnie were swimming around, and Mikey just leaned against Leo and took a cat nap.

When Mikey woke again it was getting dark, he thought to himself that he must've been more tired than he thought. Don opened the door smiling at Mikey, he and the others came in with food as usual. Mikey smiled, "Sorry I fell asleep earlier."

"No problem bro", Leo told him.

Mikey attempted and succeeded in sitting up on his own. He beamed with happiness, and his brothers smiled. They ate while Donnie read from the book again. He stopped reading when he noticed Mikey's eyes get heavy as he was slowly drifted off to sleep. Don and Raph took their dishes downstairs to the kitchen. When they came back up Mikey was using Leo's stomach as a pillow and had a hold of his hand. They both smiled and climbed into bed wrapping an arm around Mikey. The next two days go by in pretty much the same way.


	10. Punishment

Last chap and I still don't own them crap sad face.

Finally the day they've been waiting on had come Donnie was up early taking blood from Mikey for his testing. Raph went downstairs to get breakfast for all of them. He was happy hopefully that crap was out of Mikey's system and he could gain his weight back. "I can't believe that he lost 50lbs. well I'm going to make sure he gains it all back", he said to himself. Then I'm gonna take him outside, get him relaxed against the porch, and let him watch me kick the shell out of Leo and Don; he thought to himself. He walked back up to the bedroom with a tray full of various fruits and four glasses of milk for breakfast. Donnie rushed in with papers yelling, "Results are in guys."

"Well what's up Don", Leo asked.

"All clear."

They breathed a sigh of relief. They ate breakfast Mikey ate half of it himself no one said anything because they wanted him to gain his weight back; it was the last reminder of their failure to protect him. After they ate Leo took the tray downstairs. Raph helped Mikey attempt to walk downstairs and outside where he sat him on the porch swing. He waited patiently for Leo and Don to come outside and join them. When they walked out he suggested a weaponless sparring session for fun they both agreed to it.

Raph kept it light and normal to keep his bros from guessing what he was planning. Mikey figured it out before anyone else considering he sparred with Raph all the time. He snickered quietly knowing what was coming for the other two, all it was, was a shift in his facial expression. Leo was the first to get thrown out of their little spar. He went to do a leaping split, Raph had dodge it, and before Leo landing Raph did a handstand kicking Leo's shell sending him flying to the front of the porch. When Mikey looked at him he had the makings of a black eye and a couple other bruises. Donnie landed beside him seconds later with bruises all over his arm. Raph stood there looking at them.

Leo jumped up and ran towards Raph, forgetting all he knew about ninjitsu and went for straight out street fighting. Raph tackled Leo to the ground, Leo gave Raph a right hook to the cheek, and they both rolled around on the ground. Don just stared in disbelief and turned around when he heard Mikey chuckling. "He sure is mad at you guys over this isn't he? Don I think you played it smart by not jumping back in there."

"I agree with you on that one Mikey, I knew he was mad, but I didn't think he was that mad. Leo is barely landing a punch on him."

"Hey Leo I think you should give up already", they yelled as Raph tossed Leo at the porch again.

Leo went to get up but Mikey placed his hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't get up he's mad at you guys too. If you back off now he'll be done."

Leo went to get up when he felt Mikey's hand get tighter on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the pleading look in Mikey's eyes. He sighed and nodded an okay and stayed seated.

Raph turned around and stared at his bros, for once Leo was going to get a lecture.

"Ya can be mad at me all ya want but I'm disappointed in all of us. I'm mad at myself for getting separated from all of youse guys and I put us all in danger. I'm ticked at you two cause you didn't think of a safe way to get us out of there. We're lucky that stuff waited til now to make Mikey sick. Did ya think about what would've happened if Mikey got sick and we had to take care of a sick Mikey and try to escape? I hope we have all learned a lesson out of this. He's our responsibility guys and we got to take care of him not make him sick. Do ya UNDERSTAND?"

Leo and Donnie nodded that the understood and agreed with Raph. They all looked at Mikey when they heard him sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna miss being sick and having you guys around to cuddle and stuff all the time."

Leo spoke up, "Mikey we promised that we would spend more time together and we are going to keep it."

"Yeah", Don and Raph said together. Mikey smiled as his bros got up and started to nuzzle his cheeks and head. He smiled this is the life on my way to recovery, and cuddle time with my family.


End file.
